


Трое - уже компания

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: "Друг всегда уступить готов"… Особенно тому, кто в этом так нуждается.
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 1





	Трое - уже компания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings and a Trenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239070) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



> Wings and a Trenchcoat / Chapter 6: Three's Company

_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

– Не могу пошевелиться, – простонал Дин и, рухнув на диван, продемонстрировал Сэму свой надутый живот, видневшийся между натянутой футболкой и расстегнутыми джинсами. – Это была классная Рождественская обжираловка, – пробормотал он.

– Мне-то не много перепало, – фыркнул Сэм.

– Ты чего, – улыбнулся Дин. – Я же оставил тебе всю брокколи.

Взгляд Сэма метнулся на выпирающий живот Дина.

– Когда тебе рожать? – Он улыбнулся, перехватив мрачный взгляд. – Вполне естественный вопрос, учитывая, что ты наворачивал за двоих.

– Совсем забыл, что Кас не ест, – откликнулся Дин. – Я готовил на троих, и мне не хотелось выбрасывать еду. Так что все из-за него, – добавил он, указывая с милой улыбкой на ошеломленного ангела.

Сэм сполз глубже в кресло.

– Это был шикарный ужин, Дин. Я тоже лопнуть готов.

– Брось, Сэмми, надо радоваться – мы слишком часто встречали Рождество впроголодь. Очень даже здóрово побыть несколько дней толстыми.

Через несколько минут оба Винчестера уже посапывали после своего грандиозного пира.

Кастиэль встал с места и, потянувшись, направился в кухню. Запустив руку в коробку со сладостями, он схватил черничную булочку.

– Ангелы едят, Дин, – пробормотал он с набитым ртом, – но не в том случае, если их друзьям это нужнее.

* * *


End file.
